Rose Tint My World
by Written Fairground
Summary: A Brook/Cindry fanfiction of nothing but cuteness and such. Not anything for me to rate it higher than K, because what smut can I do with a Skeleton? NOTHING I SAY. Enjoy!


**Author's Note:**

**Why is it that the crack-couples always ship better? There are some that just fit so well it's scary.**

**Okay, so in this, Cindry is a bit OOC. Actually, a lot OOC. Seeing as if I tried to write one with her normal character it would be the most uninteresting freaking fanfic you'd ever read. So, I just us what I envision her personality was like before she was made into a zombie. But I tried to keep Brook as strong to his character as I could, since he's just so adorable and quirky. **

**And, before you ask, Brigid is just a stupid little character I made for this story. I was going to use Lola for the other waitress, but she comes in later. Enjoy Brigid. Haha.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Rose Tint My World**_

_**Chapter 1: Hums**_

**

* * *

**

"I don't want to alarm you, but there's a freakin' skeleton sitting in our café."

Cindry crunched her eyebrows together and looked up from the glasses she had been shining all morning. "Brigid, what are you talking about now?"

"I'm not kiddin'. We have a skeleton outside."

"Didn't you start some new medication the other day? Maybe you shouldn't take it if it-"

"I'm not seeing things, Cindry!" The brunette waitress scoffed. "He has a top hat too. And his personality is incredibly…strange."

"Oh, _how _can a talking skeleton be strange?" Cindry rolled her eyes and started to walk over to the kitchen window.

"He asked if he could see my panties."

Cindry fought back a fit of mocking laughter with the back of her pale hand. "Please tell me you're at least wearing cute ones today."

"I didn't show him!" Brigid shouted. "I just kind of…stared and then ran to tell you."

"And now he thinks _you're _the odd one."

The other girl let out a bleat of sarcastic amusement before motioning to the window. "Look at him!"

Cindry peered over the dark oak sill of the window and into the café's dining room. Among the usual costumers was, like her friend had said, a tall skeleton. He wore a tailored black suit and a small top hat upon his head, which surprisingly had hair styled into an afro. Crossed legged and quiet, his empty eyes were rounding the room. The blonde waitress drew back.

"It's a freaking skeleton." She said with a bemused tone.

"Isn't it creepy?"

"Yeah…very…and he's at one of my tables. Figures."

"Want me to go with you?"

"Nah," Cindry retied her apron and picked up her little order notepad. "I think I can handle a sack of bones…"

"Okay, if it gets to be too much, you can always scream or something."

"Revolutionary idea, Brigid." And she left her scoffing friend with a swing of the kitchen door. Letting out a deep breath, Cindry walked up to their unusual costumer. "Welcome to the Thriller Café! I'm Cindry and I'll b-"

"Ah!" The skeleton man cried causing Cindry to jump a foot backwards. "My what a beauty I see!"

"I…what?" Cindry's arms folded in front of her defensively.

"Although I have no eyes, I can see you are a splendor!" He cackled. "Now, please! May I see your panties?"

Cindry grabbed the end of her dress and yanked it down, as if his question was going to force her skirt up to meet his request with satisfaction. "Absolutely not!"

"Ah." He put a bony hand to his chest. "And that's that."

"You-" Cindry blinked for a moment and adjusted her notepad; her face screwed up into a scowl. "…What can I get you to…drink…?" Her mind drifted into wonder of how he'd be able to drink anything with no organs.

"I'll just have a tea!" He folded his hands on the table. "And put in milk, please. I need it for my measly bone body! Yohohoho!"

The laugh too forced Cindry further back as she scribbled down the order before escaping into the kitchen. Brigid had obviously been watching and tried to act otherwise when she dashed up to Cindry with a sly, I-told-you-so smile.

"Did he ask to see your underpants?"

"Unfortunately." She slammed the kettle into the sink. "That…oooh! I ought to shatter his skull!"

"Shouldn't be hard. No skin to break through."

"Seriously, where you hired to stand around and make obvious comments? Get me the milk!"

Brigid's chest swelled up with offense to her work partner's outburst and she stomped away to get the milk. Cindry watched the kettle with a fiery expression on her face. It was freaks like the skeleton that made her rethink her decision to go about her dream. All this stupid job was for was to pay for her way into some school. Her fist tightened as the review of her goal went through her mind.

"Here's the milk, Miss Prissy." The other waitress put the carton on the counter and crossed her arms. "Anything else? Want me to carry you on my back to deliver it?"

"Oh, shut up. I'm just a little angry, don't take it ALL so personally."

"You're not going to get your tuition into art school if you don't cut the attitude, Cindry." She huffed. "Costumers don't tip girls who act like bitches."

Cindry drew up with a retort ready behind her lips, but stopped herself. She turned away from her friend and threw open the cupboard to get a couple of teacups. "You're right…"

Brigid reached for the tea bags. "You're not a bitch, sorry…just don't take this out on me!"

"I know…I know." She picked up the kettle and set it on the tray. "Maybe I should take up yoga or something to get rid of all this…this stress!" For effect, she threw her hands in the air, Brigid giggled.

"Just don't take up boxing on the costumers." And she set the teabags on the tray beside the tea cups.

Backing into the door, Cindry grinned. "Great, the stress of trying not to will be what kills me."

"Yohohoho! I was wondering if you had forgotten about me! I was afraid my stomach would eat itself from the starvation!" The bony costumer sang as Cindry set down the tray.

Cindry gave a mock chuckle. "You have no stomach."

"Oh! You strike a terrible old wound, Miss!"

"Pardon me, then." She set the last of his order on the table. "Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"No, please!" He spread his arms wide. "Call me Brook! Humming Brook, my lady!"

"Humming…Brook?" She tilted her head. "You're a pirate?" Her eyes buzzed over his body, not one she pictured a pirate, or anyone, would sport in that profession.

"Ah, yes. Until I lost all my crew!" Humming Brook put his palms to his eye sockets. "I keep those magnificent days locked in my heart!" He then pointed to his chest with pride.

Cindry smiled. "But you have no heart!"

"Yohoho! A tactless observation, Miss!" He put his hand to his breast, yet again and flung his head back. "Miss! Miss…!"

"Cindry. My name is Cindry."

"Miss Cindry! Perhaps I should play what the gloom of no organs does to my music!" He leaned sideways and picked up a case. To Cindry's astonishment, a violin case. "Music is an expression of the heart!"

"But you have no heart!" Cindry laughed as she eyed the case. "You play?"

"I do, I do! I play whatever my audience desires!"

"That's…" Cindry tried to look collected. "Incredible, actually."

"You don't know the half of it!" He put the bow to the instrument and clacked his teeth. Taking a moment to peer down at the instrument, he began to move bringing out a slow wail from his violin. It's notes stung the air and caused the costumers to perk up to look for the sound. After the visible shock of the music coming from a skeleton with an afro, their faces melted into comfortable visages. Even Brigid leaned out of the kitchen to get a better look at the show.

His song ended minutes later with a long high note and a small tip of his head. The costumers burst into applause and whistles, Brigid escaped into the kitchen and Cindry gave a small clap herself.

"Wow, I didn't know the half of it." She said, reaching for the tray. "You have a lot of talent, Mr. Brook."

"Ah, I noticed yours as well."

"My…excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

He began to put his violin away. "You were humming to my song. And it was quite lovely."

"You…heard me?"

"Indeed." He reached for his cup and tea bag. "It was right on key too, and was a nice addition to my piece."

"W-well, thank you." She smiled and adjusted the tray. "I'm…I'm trying to pay into the Performance Art School, that's why I work in this dump."

"You didn't seem very happy to be serving me." He sipped his drink. "But I thought it was simply because of my request to see your panties."

"That was quite a question…I'll admit." Cindry nodded. "But I'm like that to most people in here. So is my partner."

"Ah, she seemed quite afraid of my appearance."

Cindry felt her face grow red. "Oh…well…it's not everyday you see someone like you…"

"I suppose. I really should stop dieting," He set down his teacup. "My too thin appearance will frighten everyone away!"

Brook threw up his arms with his jaw dropped while Cindry stepped backwards. Her face screwed up into a cross between a cringe and a smile. The skeleton man lowered his arms and took a long sip of his tea before exhaling and turning to Cindry.

"Well…enjoy your tea…" She chirped and turned to the kitchen. Brigid was humming the song Brook had played while she worked the coffee maker. After swaying her hips dramatically, she undid her apron.

"Hey, Cindry, can you close tonight?"

Cindry groaned. "Hogback's not going to like that. What do you need to leave early?"

"I got myself another date." Brigid grinned and released her hair from it's pin. "Can I borrow your pretty pink boa?"

"Sure, if you promise not to dip in some soup again." She rolled her eyes. "Where you going tonight?"

"Date with a Marine! He's takin' me to a play in the really nice theatre downtown."

Cindry suffered a twinge of envy. "Sounds like a fun time! Yeah, I can close up. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks!" She started toward the door still humming. "Night, Cindry!"

"Yeah, night." She held up her hand to wave off her friend. When the bell to the shop tinkled, Cindry gave a amused chuckle. That had to be the fourth date her friend had went on this month, making this the fourth night she was forced to close up shop. _If that girl comes home with my boa messy again, _Cindry thought. _I will never close that shop up for her again. _

Taking her order notebook and a magazine that her and Brigid had been passing back and forth all month with her, she went to sit at the cash register until the last of the costumers left. Which should be within the hour, the sun was already setting. Sighing, she secretly was happy it wasn't their late nights. She couldn't stomach a stream of old couples and men in several jackets sitting in silence with her.

Looking up from the pages of the fashion magazine, she studied who they did have left. A few duos of friends and what looked like a mother and daughter. And, where he had been earlier, Brook the Skeleton. He would sip his tea and then look out the window, each motion done slowly. Cindry eyed his violin case, as if hoping to send her wishes of it being played again towards it.

The glare of the sun setting across the store started to sting her eyes and as it drew downwards, costumers went with it and each walked up and began to pay for their orders. Grinning them off, Cindry watched them flow out leisurely. Now silence was filling the store causing her to grow sleepy, she turned into the kitchen and turned off all the stoves and such. Reviewing in her mind: _All I have to do is work here until I can pay for all of school, then you can leave. _She sighed, it was clear she wasn't even half-way towards her goal.

As she was drawing the blinds over the sink, she heard music from behind her. Dropping what she was doing, she looked over her shoulder, the kitchen was empty. But the song was flowing in from the dining room…

She untied her apron as she rushed over. Cracking open the door, the skeleton was sitting where he had been all evening, illuminated by the last of sunlight. He was gently playing, and even if he had no fleshy face, it was clear that he wore an expression melancholy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**When Cindry walks up to Brook for the first time, for some reason Jitterbug by Wham starts playing in my head. Go figure.**

**Oh, and the "You have no heart!" will not be some cheese ball lead into how Cindry has his heart and blah blah. That I can promise you. **

**I hope liked reading this one, I'm going to tweak it where I see it needs to be if upcoming chapters need it. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
